


I still believe in love

by JenJo



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [47]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenJo/pseuds/JenJo
Summary: Alone, is what he wanted right now. Kate was looking after Lucky, and Bucky was…On a mission. He is on a mission.But he did not tell you what he was hiding.Does it matter? You trust him, don’t you?With my life.So why does it matter if he’s keeping a secret? He told you it wasn’t anything bad





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week 35: A story that features a real recent newspaper article.  
> So there was a front page article with the headline ‘I still believe in love’ (it was a Sunday; Sunday news tends to be... quite varied.)  
> I decided to use it as inspiration, rather than use the actual article.

 

Clint was sitting on the floor, restringing his bows. Was this strictly necessary? Maybe not. It could have been done anywhere else, maybe not in the middle of a room. 

Did he have to restring his fifth reserve bow that only gets used down in the range every second Sunday? Probably not. 

It was just the frame of mind Clint was in right now. He needed to keep his hands busy, but did not want to have to use his head to think. He had already done enough of that the past two days.

Alone, is what he wanted right now. Kate was looking after Lucky, and Bucky was…

_ On a mission. He is on a mission. _

_ But he did not tell you what he was hiding. _

_ Does it matter? You trust him, don’t you? _

_ With my life. _

_ So why does it matter if he’s keeping a secret? He told you it wasn’t anything bad _

“Clint, you okay?”

Clint blinked up at Natasha, who had entered the room without him noticing.

_ Not like she doesn’t do that normally,  _ he thought as he shook his head, gesturing for her to sit across from him. Instead of sitting across from him, she sat beside him, taking the bow from him and putting it down.

Clint blew out a breath. Natasha waited for him to talk. Clint went through over a dozen different things to say, to answer her question, but he ended up going with the simplest answer that he could. 

“Don’t like leaving things in the air,” he answered with a shrug. 

“Still no word from Barnes?”

Clint shook his head. “No.”

Natasha probably knew more than he did, probably. Maybe she didn’t. Either way, the arm she put around Clint’s shoulder as she pulled him into a hug was reassuring.`

“I haven’t heard anything either,” she said as she hugged him. “Though that doesn’t mean anything.”

“I know.” And he did know, logically, that there was nothing to worry about.

It did nothing to  _ stop  _ him from worrying though. 

Their peaceful moment was interrupted by the Avengers alarm.

“Can’t the bad guys let me have a minute of self pity?” Clint asked as Natasha stood up, pulling him up with her.

She patted his cheek. “Nope.”

Clint sighed as he ran after Natasha to the lockers. “Didn’t think so.”

 

~

 

_ Even stuck in the middle of nowhere, with better things to be using my brain power on, I can’t stop thinking about him.  _

Bucky had walked at least fifty kilometres since crashing. He was still no closer to home.

“Best laid plans,” he muttered, seeing the sun rising in the distance. It was Friday, and he had somewhere much better to be right now. An amazing plan for tomorrow morning to finalise and ensure it was all set:

_ Step one: wake up, kiss Clint. _

_ Step two: get Clint out of bed. (Probably with the aid of coffee). _

_ Step three: take Clint and Lucky for a walk to the park.  _

_ Step four: watch the sunrise. _

_ Step five: Eat pizza. (special dog pizza for Lucky) _

_ Step six: ask Clint to marry me. _

It was a beautiful plan, and Bucky could only hope that he would still be able to execute it. 

_ It  _ has  _ to work, there is no choice. I will be spending the rest of my life married to Clint.  _

 

~

 

_ “Does anyone still believe in love anymore?”  _ Sam asked, flying through the sky and locating robots.

“What?” Clint asked, firing explosive arrows at the robots. His question was echoed by many others.

_ “Just flew past an advertisement. Something about romantic love being the ultimate thing in life. Is that even accurate?” _

_ “Everyone is different,”  _ Natasha added as she fought side by side with Steve.  _ “Though this is hardly relevant to fighting robots.” _

_ “Am I getting lectured from the queen of distracting comms?” _

“Just means you know you are in the wrong,” Clint smiled, providing Natasha with cover as she and Steve separated.

_ “Now I’m getting lectured from the king of distracting comms. Shutting up now.” _

_ “Hear that Clint? We’re royalty.” _

“Just like Holmestrand.”

_ “Yeah, I suppose so.” _

_ “Alright, stepping in now. Captain America says no more unnecessary chatter over the comms.” _

“Come on Stark, like you don’t do it too.”

_ “When you two start in on the ‘secret missions we ran as SHIELD agents which we’ll never tell you about no matter how many times you ask’, that is where I draw the line.” _

Clint and Natasha laughed, before returning their focus to the robots.

Well, most of their focus; Clint could not help but have just a little bit of his focus on Bucky.

_ I still believe in love. _

 

~

 

Bucky had come across something that should not be in the middle of a rainforest; a robot construction facility. It also had enough firepower to take him out of the sky.

_ Time to get some payback. _

The place was fully automated, not a soul in sight. It was child’s play to set the reactors to overload, and get into the nearby plane and leave before the place blew.

The plane had a pre-programmed destination: about a kilometre from Avengers Tower. A quick search of the plane’s computer revealed that the robots were being sent to that location in order to fight the Avengers.  

_ Well then, there is only one thing to do. I still believe in love, and the love of my life is in trouble. Better go and rescue him. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...  
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
